a little twist - TWISTED FATE
by Finfy
Summary: Reader x Twisted Fate - Requested by PaazPeytProductions - Three chapter ficlet.
1. Chapter 1

And you were by far the best one in this city. Everyone lost against you and almost no one dared to even try beating you. Until a strange traveler arrived, He had talent and soon he had beaten everyone including you and you were pushed from your throne and every time he would visit you would try to win it back from him.

Well one positive thing came with it. You could improve your skills and you had more opponents who tried again if they had the same luck as he did. Oh and by the way he was quite annoying and also handsome. He always found you, only to stomp you into the ground again and again. It seemed like he only came here to leave you in complete shame.

_The night had long settled in, the streets were almost empty in this area of Demacia. Expect for one man walking down the small alley. The only light source was the dim light that came through the windows of "the Rat". It was a quite famous pub in the lines of illegal activities and gambling. Soft footsteps and the sounds of glasses and laughter ghosted through the alley as he went closer to it. _

_Today would be a good night._

_He was sure she was there today again, like almost every time he was around .She truly was a skillful player and every time he visited her chances grew a bit bigger to beat him, but still it would probably still take ages. Oh how fun this would be, and today he had thought about a nice change to their usual game. _

He glanced inside the pub before entering just to see her comfortably sitting in a corner.

_"Well (Name) it's been a while."_


	2. Chapter 2

Today was a good night. You were beating one naïve man who wanted to try his luck after another. With pockets full of gold and other expensive things you delightly sipped on your wine and crossed your legs on the table, arms resting behind your head. You were proud of yourself.

Until all the loud noises of the inn fell silent.

Confused you opened your eyes and searched for the cause of it and it was no other than _him_.

Twisted Fate. That one man who had beaten you so many times – and of course he went straight to your table, taking the empty chair in front of you.

He was almost mockingly staring at you as he was casually leaning onto the table until he finally started to talk. "So how is it going, having any luck lately?"

"Good. Good. Had some nice bets, won all of them and improved my skills, how about you ? "he snickered. "Oh won some fights, people went broke, chased after some lady's skirts, the usual stuff you know."

Rolling eyes at the last bit you continued to sip your wine. After fully emptying it you looked at him, he had patently waited for you to finish. "So you´re here to play a game aren't you? So let's get this over with Twisted please I don't have time for this today."

"But how about this time we add a little "twist"?" he answered.

"Like what?" you asked curious. Inching closer to you he whispered in your ear.

"How about this; every time one of us loses he has to take some of his clothes off?"

"Really? Are you kidding me?"

"No why would I darling~!" he said faking a hurt expression made you almost giggle. "So how about it, do you think you can beat me? " The way he said those words was enough to make you want to beat him. Your eyes sparkled at the thought of victory and him sitting almost naked and ashamed in front of everybody.

"_So you're in_?" he asked curious. You waged your chances and finally made a decision.

"Sure!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh why would you always fall for his incredible charm?_

"This was such a stupid idea!" you pouted at him only having your shirt and undergarments on while he was still fully clothed. This was such a shame, so many men were watching and it was just embarrassing.

"You agreed to it dear." He said while he shuffled the cards and spread them out again.

This was your last chance, your last round to turn everything around.

The game was intense and long but he was just as lucky as always, getting the best cards and a royal flush again while you were left with your unusable cards. Throwing the cards away and almost screamed, "This is it! I am done! I won't undress anymore!"

"But you know you own me a price, darling? I won fair and square just like I promised." He said with a sly grin on his stupid face and you had the urge to smack it right off him. Coins were rolling around when you threw your bad of your new earnings in front of him. "Here you go! Take the stupid gold and leave!" you huffed angry at him.

"I don`t want money (Name). I thought about something – a bit different this time."

"And what?! I don't have anything if not gold!" you snapped at him, turning around and crossing your arms. You felt strong arms pulling you into a warm embrace, holding your arms with his as his warm breath ghosted over your neck. "Well we can talk about that privately if you'd like." His voice was raspy and seductive, and you felt how your cheeks lightened up.

You violently struggled out of his grip and stepped back a bit.

"You can be so rude Twisted, but you did win and I do owe you something now." You said while inching closer to him, and putting your arms around him you pulled him closer to roughly capture his lips with yours. When your lips parted you were satisfied when you saw a light red tint around his nose, his lips were slightly parted not yet realizing what just happened.

"This should be enough for today." you said winking at him and leaving the pub while people broke out in loud laughter and soon brought their attention back to their own business.

Soon after her he left the pub as well.

_He didn't think she would ever surprise him, but today that changed. _

_Oh (Name) was even more interesting than he thought, she was just like him, a trickster and he loved that. _

_Now he had even more reasons to pay her a visit._


End file.
